


boys love boys and girls

by grapalicious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Multi, ot3s are my kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Truth or dare," blurts out Musichetta.</p>
<p>Bossuet raises an eyebrow. "You want to play a party game while we're in the middle of playing another party game?"</p>
<p>She gives a half shrug. Bossuet grins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys love boys and girls

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause I was feeling bummed about my doctor's appointment and OT3s are my favorite thing ever.
> 
> Seriously, I will never have enough threesomes/polyamory relationships of any kind, write more for me, fandom.

It becomes a cemented, undisputed fact sometime during the course of middle school that Joly and Bossuet are Best Friends.

They have at least half their classes together, they eat lunch together, and after school they always try to do their homework together.

So the bubbly, sugar-high feeling Joly gets with Bossuet sometimes is probably just because he likes spending time with his best friend.

He doesn't know why he also sometimes gets that same feeling when he sees the girl from his science class.

\---

During the summer, Bossuet goes to the public pool and he's Joly free because 'there's no telling how unhygenic that water is and I'm not risking melanoma'.

Being without him almost feels like missing a body part and Bossuet's contemplating if he even wants to get in the water when he's suddenly splashed.

Spluttering and blinking water drops out of his eyes, he turns to the source of the splashing to find a girl his age giggling and treading in the pool.

"Don't I know you?" she asks once she has his attention.

"Do you?" He's not sure he's ever seen her before and he thinks he would've remembered her dark, glittering eyes.

"We go to the same school," she states matter-of-factly. "You're missing your other half," she observes, nodding to the space beside Bossuet and studying it as though she expects Joly to somehow materialize.

"Ah, Joly's not really a," Bossuet waves a hand around, "pool person."

She makes a considering sound. "Well, tell Jolllly," Bossuet swallows thickly as she draws out the l's, "that Musichetta says hi." Then she flashes him a grin and dives under water.

Bossuet dimly thinks, as he watches her swim away, that the strange, sickly pang in his stomach might be jealousy, but he has no idea who it's directed at.

\---

It's their first week of high school. Joly turns to Musichetta after biology and says, "My friends are throwing a party this weekend. Do you want to come?"

Musichetta's curious as to what an actual high school party might entail. So far, she's only been to sleepovers and birthday parties where they play mini golf or laser tag.

"Sure," she agrees. Joly gives her a sweet smile and after a few years of being in the same classes with him, Musichetta can admit she has a crush.

She thinks he might want to ask her out and she thinks she wants him to ask her out and she kind of wants to ask him out.

She'll see how things go at the party this weekend.

The party's hosted at someone named Courfeyrac's house. It's a really big house and his parents aren't home, but an older brother lounges on a couch in the upstairs living room and occasionally yells at them to not set anything on fire.

There's snacks and sodas and a movie's playing, but Musichetta spends most of the night getting to know the new group of people. Courfeyrac, who's friendly and warm, keeps gravitating towards Combeferre, well-read and quiet, and Enjolras, tall and charming.

Marius is a sweetheart and Feuilly is adorable. Jehan has the most beautiful blazer she has ever seen in her life but it really doesn't go with his pants. Cosette and Eponine are apparently new to the school district and Musichetta looks forward to getting to know them. There's Bahorel, who likes sports, and there's Grantaire, who likes art.

And then there's Joly, her sometimes lab partner, and Bossuet, her sometimes swim buddy.

She hasn't really had a chance to talk of either of them, beyond saying hello, but Joly keeps sending grins her way whenever they catch each others gaze.

It gives her a slightly giddy feeling inside and she smiles into her orange soda.

Someone must think the party is coming to a lull because suddenly there's talk of playing Spin the Bottle and Musichetta ends up sitting in a circle directly across from Joly and Bossuet.

Enjolras vehemently opposes the game and it almost turns into a full blown speech about peer pressure and consent before Combeferre calms him down.

Then it's suggested they play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Courfeyrac explains the rules: someone will spin the bottle, it will land on someone else, that person and the spinner will go into the pantry, and for seven minutes they can do whatever they want, and, _no, Enjolras, there doesn't have to be kissing involved._

When it's Musichetta's turn, she tries not to notice Joly sitting up straighter, takes a deep breath, and watches the bottle land on... Bossuet.

She carefully ignores Joly's gaze, she studies her toes and her sandal straps, until her and Bossuet are inside the pantry, door closed behind them.

They spend at least a couple minutes awkwardly shuffling their feet and peering at canned vegetables on the shelves. She wants to say something, but words seem to be failing her at the moment.

"What- ah-" Bossuet aborts the rest of whatever he was going to say as words seem to be failing him too.

"Truth or dare," blurts out Musichetta.

Bossuet raises an eyebrow. "You want to play a party game while we're in the middle of playing another party game?"

She gives a half shrug. Bossuet grins.

"Truth," he says.

Hmm, Musichetta tries to think of a question that isn't boring but won't be obtrusive or offensive. She gives another half shrug and asks, hoping Bossuet won't mind, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

She can't interpret the look he gives her, but he doesn't seem bothered as he answers, "No." He tilts his head in question. "Truth or dare?"

And because she trusts Bossuet and she's feeling a bit reckless, she tells him, "Dare."

"Kiss me."

The statement seems to surprise Bossuet himself as much as it does Musichetta and he quickly adds, "Only if you want to."

She does want to. The realization doesn't feel shocking at all.

Stepping closer, she lightly grabs the front of his shirt with one hand while she feels a hand settle tentatively on her side.

Before she can rethink anything, Musichetta closes her eyes and leans forward, then she registers soft lips and the faint taste of orange soda. It's not much, just a short brush of lips, then it's over and they're pulling away. Courfeyrac's outside the door and he's telling them seven minutes has gone by.

Musichetta's face feels very hot though and she's sudying the intricacies of her sandals again as they head back to their spots and take their seats. Bossuet settles down pressed close to Joly, who looks between the both of them thoughtfully. Musichetta wants to go over and join them.

Her eyes meet another pair across the circle and Bossuet offers her a smile. It makes her smile back and duck her head.

That night when she goes to bed, she can't get either Joly or Bossuet's smiles out of her head and she thinks about science classes and summer afternoons and she wonders if this is anything like falling in love.


End file.
